supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lomaz Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny Stella visit Lomaz Family Submission Reel Taylor:Hi I'm Taylor and this is my Husband Randy Randy:Hi Melissa:Hi I'm Melissa I'm a parent to be and we got 6 Kids Michael is 10 Taylor:Ellie is 8 Melissa:Tanya is 7 Randy:Frank is 6 Melissa:Hayden is 5 Taylor:And Randy JR is 4 Randy Jr: Shut the f*** up, you filthy motherf***ing b****! Michael: Up yours, a**hole! Go to hell! Stella: oh my goodness! Such horrible language! Arrival Obeservation Begins Stella:Introduction Over as I began my Observation,These Parents work full time leaving Melissa to take care of 6 Kids for Breakfast but Randy Jr want his Sippy Cup Randy Jr:I Want my Sippy Melissa:Ok Stella:Randy Jr is 4 and still using his sippy cup is watching My Little Pony on Her Ipad is playing Minion Rush on his IPad Stella: electronics at the dinner table and Randy Jr using his sippy cup dosent mix at all Time to Go to School Stella:After Breakfast its time for the kids to go to school but Randy Jr ran through the Open door without Safety Locks Melissa:Randy Oh My God,Get Back inside Stella:Good Boy Gives Hayden her Frozen Backpack and her My Little Pony Lunchbag,Michael his Minion Backpack and Planes Lunchbag,Eliie her Minnie Mouse Backpack Trolley and her Trolls Lunchbag,Tanya her Trolls Backpack and Disney Princess Lunchbag,and Frank His Mickey Mouse Backpack and Avengers Lunchbag Melissa:Can we stop and get ready went to the Car Stella:She was Rounding the kids up,Randy Jr began playing Up by distracting Michael while playing Minion Rush on His Ipad Jr is hitting Michael by Using his Jake and the Neverland Pirates Sword Stella:Randy Jr was hitting Michael with the Pirate Sword Michael: What the hell is your f***ing problem, you dirty little s***! Melissa:You got 2 Seconds to put on your seatbelt or you lose it for the rest of the day Randy Jr:No Takes the Sword off Him Randy Jr:Give me my sword, you f***ing evil witch Melissa:No Sir Made to School On Time Talk with Melissa Stella:Whille the Kids are at school I get a chance to speak to Melissa Melissa:Being on my Own is very Hard to look after the kids and Randy Jr was using his sippy cup while the rest of them using their IPhones and IPads and other Electrical devices and stuff and every night they had the TV on their Room apart from Randy Jr Stella:Thats very nice to hear about you as a first time parent Taylor and Randy Comes Home Stella:Hi Taylor Stella Taylor:Hi Stella and this my husband Randy,We work at Supermarket Stella:Hi Randy Randy Jr:DADDY,MUMMY Taylor:Hi Son Kids Came Home Stella:After the Kids got Home all I can see they are playing on their Ds,Ipads and Iphones again Micheal:Dang it 12 Per Cent on my iPad is Playing Moana Village on her Ipad is Listening to Let It Go is Playing on his PS4 is watching My Little Pony on Her IPad Randy:We gonna put the Dinner on Dinnertime Stella:Dinner Time is full of Technology with no Talking at all is Watching Top Wing on her IPad is playing Her DS Melissa:Hayden,No Headphones on the Table (Hayden flips the bird) Randy Jr:Sippy Taylor:Ill Get You a Sippy Cup Ellie:Finshed Taylor:Ok Ellie BedTime Stella:Its Bedtime Randy:What do you wanna watch Ellie:My Little Pony Randy:Ok puts The TV on and Insert Franks Toy story 3 DVD in Hayden:I Wanna watch My Little Pony Tanya:I Want Zootopia On Melissa:Ok Taylor:Ok is watching Doctor Strange on TV Randy:Sometimes the Kids watch a Movie on TV Until they Fall Asleep Stella:The Lomaz Kids are obsessed with TVs in their room and I need to talk these parents and sort this problem out Parents Meeting Household Rules Stella:Ok Rule Number one Treat kindness,Rule Number 2 No More Fighting or Hitting,Rule Number Three Means No More Sippy Cups, rule number 3 no bad words Melissa:My Reaction when I saw that rule that Randy didn't like it at all he did not want to give up his sippy cup Stella:Hold on to your Horses,What do you do before you go to sleep Tanya:Watch TV Stella:Yes,so I decied that starting tonight,It will be No More TVs because it cause to have too much distraction so when its bedtime Mum,Dad or Melissa will read you a story and you can have a talk but no more Tvs Techo Box Stella:The Next Thing for this Family to lay off their devices Stella:Ok I Got these Boxes for your Devices,Spending time with Your Devices means never got spend time together Tanya:I Don't like that Idea Melissa:In your bags if you got IPads,DS or stuff haves to go in this box Hayden:What About DVDS? Melissa:Yes DVDs aswell Taylor:The Kids loved their own Techo Box Bye Bye Sippy Cup Meltdown Stella:Taylor,Randy and Melissa done a good Job So Far,The Next thing for Randy Jr is to give up his sippy cup Stella:Ok,I Would love to Give Randy Jr this new cup because he dosent need it anymore Taylor:Ok Taylor:Randy Jr,I Need to talk,Mummy and Daddy has decided to get rid of your sippy cup Randy Jr:(Whines) Noooo Stella:Its not long before Randy Jr throw a 1 Hour Meltdown Taylor:Randy,You are a Big Boy and you don't need them anymore its Mickey Mouse Randy:NO Taylor:I Know you like Mickey Mouse do you Randy Jr;(Screams) GIVE ME MY SIPPY CUP BACK Taylor:No Stella:Mummy Don't Give in Melissa:Clam Down Randy Jr: NO! Stella:What I saw Next was 100 Per Cent Shocking Throw His Mickey Mouse Sports Bottle at the Vase Taylor:THATS IT NAUGHTY STEP Puts Randy Jr On The Naughty Step Taylor:YOU BEEN PLACE ON THE NAUGHTY STEP BECAUSE YOU BROKE OUR VASE THAT WE GOT FOR CHRISTMAS,YOU ARE A BIG BOY,YOU GONNA DEAL WITH IT,STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES Stella:Good Work Minutes Later Taylor:Randy You Been placed there for throwing your cup at the vase what you need to say Randy Jr:Im Sorry Sir Captain Taylor:Thank You Minute Later Melissa:I Know you like Mickey Mouse? Randy Jr:Yes Melissa:Are you ready to drink out of your Big Boy Cup? Removing The TVs Stella:Now That Sippy cup is out of the way the next thing for Randy is to remove the TVs from the Rooms Randy:Mummy and Daddy had got a task for stella and for you guys,We gonna take the TVs Out Taylor:We Have Decided to Take them out Melissa:I Know its really upsetting for the kids Stella:Ok we gonna say Bye Bye to the TVs Randy Jr: NO! Hayden:Dont you Dare Ellie:Gimmie my TV back you evil witch (Cries) Taylor:Shhhh Its Ok Micheal:Thats so Unfair Frank:Grrrr Taylor:I Know Stella:They Didn't like the idea but it was the Right Decision to take the TVs Out and put them in the common room. Mummy and Me Time Stella;Taylor never got spend time with the girls so I'm gonna introduce to Mummy and Me Time Taylor:Do You wanna play a Game? Tanya:Yes Eliie:Ok Hayden:Ok Melissa:What game you wanna play we got Disney Princess.My Little Pony board game Hayden:My Little Pony Tanya:Yes Ellie:Great Idea Stella:Its nice for Mum to spend time with the girls on her own Tanyas 8th Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day when Tanya turned 8 She had a Cinderella as her Theme for the Party See Tanya Dressed Up in Her Disney Cinderella Deluxe costume with Blue Sequim Crown and White Flat Shoes Dressed Up in her Rapunzel Costume with Purple Shoes Dressed up in Her Ariel Costume Taylor:Come on Boys Micheal:No Taylor:Come on youpp'll like it Randy Jr;What the hell we look like?Goofy Taylor:No You three look Perfect BGM Playing In the background The Buffet Table we See Carrot Sticks,Turkey and Ham Sandwhiches,Pumkin Jam on Toast,Jam Tarts,Chips,Chicken Nuggets Dessert Table we See Fairy Godmothers Silver Cupcakes,Pumpkin Pie,And Minnie Mouse Birthday Cake on the Table See Disney Princess Shopper Bag,Tinkerbell,Minnie Mouse and My Little pony gift Bags on the Table Stella:Her Friends from School and Cheerleading Class come to her party in their best costumes and accessories and Taylor Hired Cinderella to come to the party Frank:Lets Trash this Girly Party Boys Randy Jr:Great Idea Stella:They Play some games like Jumping Mouses and put on a tail on a horse Taylor:Close your eyes Stella:It was time for Tanya to Open her Presents Opens her Present and Reveals Cinderella Minnie Ears with a Bow Tanya:Wow that looks awesome Friend:My Mum made it for you Tanya:Thanks Gives Tanya her Disney Princess Gift Bag Tanya:Wow HARLEY QUINN,THANKS MUMMY Taylor:You welcome I managed to get last one Tanya:AND ALSO GIFT CARD TO Build a Bear Workshop Gives Tanya a another Disney Princess Gift Bag Tanya:Yes I got an IPad, Danger Mouse and Penfold Plush Toys, Domino, Little Dipper and Oddball Plush Toys, a Princess Poppy Plush Toy and a Cinderella Doll,How Cool Randy:You welcome Stella:As Tanya Opens her Presents I knew what the boys Up too Michael: I'll Put a Cherry Bomb on the cake Frank:That might be funny Opened her Present to reveal a Handbag Taylor:Whats on your Little Bag Tanya:Cinderella and I got Cinderella IPad Case and Lip Balm too Taylor:How Cool See Lady Dressed up as Cinderella Holding Disney Store Disney Princess Shopper Bag Lady:Hello Friends Tanya:CINDERELLA Jr Puts on J**** in My Pants by The Lonley Island and Guests grasp in Horror Randy:I Thought we took it off Taylor:We did Melissa:RANDY JR THAT SONG IS NOT SUITABLE IM TAKING YOU TO THE NAUGHTY STEP (Randy Jr. Spits on Melissa) is opening her Present Tanya:Wow Rainbow Dash Plush and some Top Trumps which is Frozen and Cinderella Nail Set which is super cool and Disney Gift Card and Claries Gift Card and Cinderella Wallet with Money inside Taylor:Super awesome Stella:With Randy Jr is in the naughty Step Michael and Frank make it worse Taylor:We still got the Cake,Dont Worry Holds a Pink Minnie Mouse Birthday Cake Everyone:Happy birthday to you,Happy Birthday to you,Happy birthday dear Tanya.......... Frank:Why don't you go to Hell Taylor:FRANK,NAUGHTY CORNER Frank:Nooo why LET ME GO Taylor:STAY HERE YOUNG MAN took Tanyas Blue Sequin Crown Tanya:GIMME MY CROWN BACK Taylor:Why Tanya:Michael took my crown Taylor:Dont worry ill take care Cuts the Top of the sequin crown Taylor:OH MY GOD MICHAEL Michael:I Was trying to make it better Taylor:THATS YOUR SISTERS CROWN THAT SHE GOT FOR HALLOWEEN,I THINK IT EARN A TRIP TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER FOR YOU AND STAY HERE UNTIL THIS PARTY IS OVER,YOUNG MAN Ellie:I Feel bad for you Tanya Hayden:I Wish we didn't invite our Brothers to the party, on second thought... I wish I never had any brothers Party Aftermath Stella:BOYS THAT BEHAVIOR IS MAKING ME UPSET BECAUSE THAT PARTY means so much TO YOUR SISTER Michael: (mocking Stella) "Boys, that behavior is making me very upset because that party means so much to your sister..." Stella: I want you to GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WRITE ME A 400 WORD ESSAY ABOUT YOUR ERROR OF YOUR WAYS AND WRITE A SORRY LETTER TO YOUR SISTER,IF YOU DONT YOU WILL NOT BE PLAYING ON XBOX ONENAND WATCH TV FOR 5 DAYS Write a Essay and Sorry notes under Stella and Melissa's Supervision Essay Said 'You are such a (BLANK). Cinderella is such a pussy. So what if we trashed the stupid party? [Frank's Essay Said 'Go Back into your Closet,Tanya' Jr.'s Essay Said 'You Little Freak' Sorry Letter Said 'You don't deserve a birthday party. I am sorry that I ain't sorry." Sorry Letter Said 'You Suck,Disney Princess Fans' JRs Sorry Letter Said 'I am sorry that Tanya is a (BLANK) Crybaby' reads them out loud and rubs them out with eraser Stella:Start Over again is in her Room,Wearing her Cinderella Pjs,Crying on her bed with broken blue sequin crown on one hand Tanya:(Cries)Why My Brothers ruined everything I just wanted a perfect Birthday Taylor:I Know Tanya:Just Look what Micheal Done to my Crown,Its Ruined Taylor:I Know please Gimme your crown if I see I can fix it and shall I run you a nice warm bath and some hot Chocolate,Its that Good Tanya:Yes Randy:Your behavior was very rude. THE NEXT TIME WE HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU WILL BE STAYING IN YOUR ROOMS WITH NO FUN THINGS AND FOR YOUR MICHEAL AND FRANK IM TAKING YOUR 2DS AWAY FOR 7 DAYS Micheal: NO! Stella:I have BEEN A NANNY FOR 25 YEARS AND ITS MY JOB YOU DO NOT EVER RUIN YOUR SISTERS PARTY,IM VERY UPSET IN YOU THERE BOYS Randy Jr: ITS ALL TANYA's FAULT WE DONT GET IT...why the hell did you become a nanny anyway? Stella:(Getting More Angry)IM AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BOYS Randy Jr: (sarcastically) Gee we haven't noticed, Smella... Michael: We don't care how you feel, Smella Stella: As FOR YOU MICHEAL YOU CUT THE TOP OF YOUR SISTERS CROWN,THATS VERY UNACCPETABLE Randy:Shame on you Boys Randy Jr.: Cram it, pops! Hugs Ellie and Hayden in Fright Ellie:You were supposed to read me a story Melissa:I Know I'm waiting for the boys to calm down Hayden:I Feel sorry for Tanya Melissa:I Think everything will be just Ok Day After Tanya's Party is Playing with her DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn and Batgirl Doll Stella:Hello,Im Sorry that the boys ruined your birthday party,i know they are doing it as a joke Tanya:Yes,but I got a question Stella:What it is Tanya:Where the boys are gonna be good? Frank: (OS) Never! Stella:Thats why your parents called me to help your brothers get back on track and be a happy family again Tanya:I Know Stella:Ill Hug you Dear Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Alright I'm gonna leave you when I come back Taylor:Ok Randy:We will handle it Melissa:Alright Family Test Run Stella:The Lomaz Family are gonna be on their own for now on and ill be watching them Frank to Naughty Corner Taylor:When Hayden want to watch My Little Pony but Frank want to watch Paw Patrol Hayden:i wanna my little pony Frank:I WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGG NOT THIS MY LITTLE PONY (Bleep) Taylor:FRANK THATS IT NAUGHTY CORNER FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME,HAYDEN WANT TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY NOT PAW PATROL AND NOW IM TAKING AWAY YOUR TOP WING BOOK FOR 3 DAYS Puts Franks Top Wing Book in to Franks Toy Time Out Box went upstairs and began watching Cars 2 in the backroom Taylor:NO turn OFF CARS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT IN TIME OUT AND NOW IM TAKING YOUR DVD AWAY FOR 1 WHOLE WEEK Frank:Give me my DVD Back you evil witch Taylor:No Minutes Later Frank:Sorry Taylor:Thank you,Do you think you shall own your sister that youre sorry Frank:Im Sorry Hayden Hayden:Thats Ok Ellie is doing her Homework Melissa:When Ellie is doing her Homework,Micheal was playing on his IPod Touch when he supposed to do his homework Taylor:What do you wanna do Ellie:Maths Taylor:Maths Ok Melissa:Micheal you need to do your homework Micheal:IM PLAYING CANDY CRUSH SAGA Melissa:MICHAEL TRUN YOUR GAME OFF AT THIS SECOND Michael:I WANNA DO MY HOMEWORK LATER RIGHT NOW IM PLAYING ON MY GAME Melissa:Thats it you are heading straight to the naughty corner and now I'm putting your phone back in the Techo Box Micheal:I HATE DOING homework Taylor:Whats 10 add 10 Ellie:100 Taylor:Thats Easy Randy Refuse to Sleep Melissa:Randy you need to lie down Randy Jr:I DONT WANT TO is reading her Cinderella Book and Holding Donald Duck Plush Melissa:Sometimes my parents go out and handle 6 kids before bedtime is stressful Hayden:I Want Water Melissa:Ok and get in bed ill get you some water Minutes Later Melissa:I Cant deal with these kids on my (Blank) own Stella;(Voiceover)You swear in front of your 4 year old This is not on I need to head back DVD Meeting Family Time Stella:The Lomaz Family never got time to spend together as family so I decided to take the family to eat out Melissa:Put your shoes on Children we gonna go out is wearing her Pink Dress Holding her Applejack Plush in her hand Tanya:Ready Hayden:Me Grill In Stella:Im Proud for Mum and Dad to spend time with their kids rather than being on their devices all the time but it was a nice change and Randy Jr is enjoying himself drinking out of his big boy cup Randy:You are a big boy that's why you don't need your sippy cup anymore Bedtime Surprise Stella:Im Happy for their Progress and I got one last thing for this Family Stella:Ok,Me,Taylor,Randy and Melissa have got a surprise Hayden:What Stella:When I talked to the children that when I take something away and replace it so I gave them something new Tanya:Wow Stella:Ok Because you used to have TVs in your Room,Look what I got Randy Jr:A Clock Stella:Yes,Its a clock so you can see a little night light,if you cant fall asleep,You can turn it on and listen to some classical music on the radio Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts